


Happy Birthday

by Nocookiesforyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy birthday buddhini, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocookiesforyou/pseuds/Nocookiesforyou
Summary: a birthday gift
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift

Somebody once said that a writer's mind is like a portal-once you start reading you visit a world that resides in the writer's mind. That being said it's the birthday of my very beautiful Buddhini ( [Kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani)) and although we are miles apart I would never miss a chance to use my powers and teleport her in a world which could somehow bring us together on this very beautiful day. Oh everyone is invited.

It started as a regular day except the birthday wishes which is flooding Buddhini's mailbox. 'Happy Birthday' they all said describing how this person had played a beautiful part in their life this entire year and this is not sugarcoating ,she did, she is a hell of a social butterfly (only while on phone) and she definitely puts her mark on everybody's life. I too am not an exception. You are among the few good things the internet has given me (the first being Benedict Cumberbatch).

Late to the party joined the writer of this great artwork 'Shree' Ananya Hajra , who is determined to give my internet soulmate and the very pretty momma a birthday gift that would lift her mood up for at least a certain while. (You're Welcome) So a gift in the AO3 account and Buddhini is all set for a 2 minutes birthday ride with AnAnYah . A birthday like never before.

Buddhini walks inside her room with the phone in her hand reading her birthday wishes when suddenly she feels the earth moving down her feet. She looks down in a sudden reflex and found out that she was standing inside a classic London bus which is headed towards 221B Baker Street. Thrilled as she is , asked the straphanger next to her 'Am I high?'

"Don't know about you, dear, but I truly am!"and the man with a cane takes out a bottle of medicine from his pocket and swallowed down a few.

'Is that Vicodin?'

"How do you know ?" said Hugh Laurie with amazement in his eyes.

'Great to meet you Doctor House. How is Doctor Wilson?'

"Survived cancer. That idiot, I am still hiding from my parole officers and the entire world while he feeds me and lectures me ."

'Happy to know.'

"Looks like you've arrived at your destination and judging by the constant notification alert on your phone and your happily uplifted mind it's either your anniversary or birthday, but considering the fact that you are ready to hit on a very specific Londoner, I prefer to believe it's the second one, so well enjoy the day and off you go." Buddhini got down the bus, waving goodbye to the doctor ' Won't you come ?'

''No! I have a Wilson waiting for me '' and the bus took off.

It felt surreal to be standing in front of the Baker Street door which had always been either a picture from the news feed or a blurry image from a daydream. She was scared to take the first step, what happens if it's all a dream and she wakes up right when she takes the next step. ''You might wanna go inside , not a great time to be lurking on the London streets''said Conan Fitzgerald risen right from the newest fanfiction Buddhini is writing.

'So, you are not invited I believe'

''The hostess'' sighed Conan "doesn't like me much"

Buddhini nodded in agreement. 'I love you' she mouthed.

Conan went ahead and held open the 221B's door. Buddhini finally gathered the courage and walked inside. On the doorways Conan held her right hand and kneeled and brought a little something beautifully wrapped in blood red velvet wrapper from his pocket.

'What's in here?' Buddhini smiled.

''Thevenom you were looking for. A little incentive for saving me from that scary little co-writer you hold so dear.Enjoy the day."

It was the same stairs where John and Sherlock had once passed out and slept next to each other. Felt like a dream to be stepping on that.

"Ohhh , look at you , not at all prepped up! Follow me since I got you the most elegant dress handpicked by the great Sherlock Holmes for this very occasion. Lucky you , he hardly texts me back" sighed Irene Adler.

"Oh girls, hurry up! The party is about to start" shouted Mrs.Hudson from upstairs.

Looking at the mirror, she felt the most beautiful in ages. Irene Adler was invisible amidst the striking beauty of the birthday girl.

A knock on the door. A reflection in the mirror, Martin Freeman in a black tuxedo and red bow tie. The greyish hair perfectly combed, just the way she liked. Sigh she couldn't show the indecency to move her eyes down to measure the length of what's inside Martin's pants, but that is for later tonight. ''Here to take the guest of honor" said Martin in his deep baritone.

Her heart stopped once his voice registered in her head, while her eyes couldn't even process the fact that she is watching Martin Freeman's beautiful sculpted reflection approaching hers. "May I?" the tilted image of Martin smiled on the mirror and suddenly there was an urge to see the most beautiful man uncompromised. So she turned and met the gaze of that beautiful man and gave a gentle nod.

'Happy Birthday' everybody shouted when Buddhini came inside the 221B flat along with Martin Freeman . Every character she likes , Every actor she adores , every writer she wants to meet , every ship she wants to sail, and every singer she wants to listen to. Mrs.Hudson brought her further inside for the cake cutting ceremony. A custom made cake , the one which Buddhini had always wanted, but slightly bigger. Everybody sang their hearts out for the lady who deserves everything.

"For starters!" I shout interrupting the birthday song "I have……." And a spotlight fell on Sherlock's couch "naked Sherlock , giving a blow job to his very sexy Doctor Watson, also naked." And she sees John sitting on the couch , naked and tied up in yellow gift ribbons all over and the back of the curly naked detective whose mouths are buried in between John's legs. "Yes I am gay" John moaned while Sherlock took the whole of John's length inside his mouth "and Sherlock has been fucking me since the day we met"

"And vice versa" Sherlock corrected.

"They will do whatever you ask them to do!"I whispered in her ear."Make it dirty"

'Oh I certainly will' She took the front row and directed the Johnlock fuck in the way she does. Perfectly , brilliantly.And everybody applauded. Sherlock and John were the happiest. Conan peeped through the window.

"For the main course" I shouted again " I have Martin Freeman , dressed in a tuxedo all prepped up for you. Again it's do as you like , so Martin will do anything you say."

She thought for a while and although she desperately wanted to kiss Martin , she said 'Tell me the three magical words"

Martin smiled and whispered in her ear"Freebatch is real"

"So can I take him now?" Benedict came from nowhere and held Martin by his waist and wished Buddhini the greetings of the day.

"And for the dessert" I fumbled because I was so captivated by the beauty of Benedict 'I-um kind of have' I am out of words and I don't know what to say. Oh my God , Benedict is so beautiful. I looked at Buddhini and said in a broken voice ''Be seated''

She took her seat, and Mrs. Hudson came with wine and muffins.

Sherlock came out of his room this time not naked and John , also not naked took his seat next to her .

The lights were dimmed. Sherlock took out his violin and stroke a beautiful note.

"Dance with me? " Benedict held Martin's hand and brought him on the dance floor while John watched Sherlock playing in awe and love.

"Happy birthday" I took my seat right next to her.


End file.
